Bix
Background: Bix Laboratories, INC is an american company specialized in audio quality improvement, both analog and digital. Bix Digital 1st Trailer (June 19, 1992- ) Nickname: "Train", "Bix Train" Trailer: On a smoky background, we see a lot of aliens running, which his nicknamed "Bix". Once it's out of the picture, a gold Bix Digital logo fades in and the smoky background fades out. Variants: * During the logo's early days, from around 1992-1995, a silver Bix Stereo Digital logo appeared (Bix Digital's old name). * There is also a longer version.The trailer exists in 1.85:1 and 2.35:1 widescreen, and in rare cases 4:3. * When used on TV channels prior to their broadcast of films with Bix soundtracks, the text "where available" would be superimposed over the end of the animation. FX/SFX: Early CGI by Xaos, which is rather dated for today, but was pretty advanced for the early '90s. Music/Sounds: We start with a mysterious wind tune that fades with a high-pitched descending shriek of some sort (long version only). Following is some ringing sounds of bells, another wind tune (long version only), the metallic sounds of the train gears along with a train whistle and the rails clattering. An eerie synth drone/hum is heard throughout starting with the bells. "Sound design and mix by Academy Award® Winner Randy Thom, Skywalker Sound" according to the Dolby Demo DVD Explore our World. Availability: Can be seen in some cinemas that use the Bix Digital technology and on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (in Surround EX!) and the THX certified 1997 DVD of Platoon. The Bix Stereo version is seen on some Laserdisc releases such as Stargate,True Lies, Speed, and Immortal Beloved. The 4:3 version appears on the rare THX certified 1998 Laserdisc of Singin' in the Rain. Can also be seen on the Bix demo disc Explore Our World and some Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as Happy Feet. This logo debuted on the theatrical release of Batman Returns. The "Where available" variant was seen on Starz in the late 90s and early 2000s when they began broadcasting films with Bix Digital audio. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd trailer (June 1, 1997, May 1999-) Nickname: "Aurora" "Flying Alien" Trailer: We see a starfield in space. Suddenly lights appear from the left of the screen (which resemble the Northern Lights). The alien is seen flying apart. The lights then move around into the B and D symbol of Bix. We slowly zoom out the see the Bix Digital logo which shines during the zoom out. In the background we pan through the stars which turns up into nebula. When the logo finishes the website URL "www.bix.com" fades in below. FX/SFX: The lights morphing into the Bix logo, the zoom out followed by the shining of the logo and the movement of the stars. Music/Sounds: A brass piece which rises in sound and intensity. When the logo is zooming out a choir is heard. At the end a five beat sounder is heard (the same as in the "Rain" trailer). The score was performed by the Skywalker Symphony Orchestra. Sound design by Macro D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center and in Surround EX by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound. Availability: Common. Seen in cinemas as well as on some later Laserdiscs, and a few early DVDs, including Terminator 2: Ultimate Edition. It also appears on the Japanese DVD of Card Captor Sakura the Movie: Enchanted Cards. It appears on demo discs like Explore our World. A filmed version (in poor quality) has been found on the 1997 DVD releases of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Also seen on some Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVD's as well such as the region 4 DVD releases of Open Season, 50 First Dates and Spider-Man 2. The Ultimate Version DVD release of Terminator 2 as well has a scope framed version of Aurora, but is formatted in fullscreen. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Trailer (October 1996-) Nickname: "Canyon" Trailer: We travel through a narrow canyon with steep walls either side. We pass an opening in the canyon where on top of a rock wall we see the Bix Digital logo. An eagle's shadow is seen over the Bix logo. The canyon fades away, leaving the golden Bix logo which shines. FX/SFX: Basically the ride through the canyon and then the pan up to the Dolby logo which shines. Music/Sounds: Rock falling sounds and a coyote/wolf howl are heard followed by a tribal desert theme. The "stock" sound effect of an eagle is heard as its shadow appears over the Dolby logo. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First seen in cinemas and was used on Laserdiscs (like Contact and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) and early DVDs from the era. Can still be seen on some current DVD releases from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment like The Man from Snowy River. Editor's Note: TBA 4th Trailer (July 1995-) Nicknames: "Bix City", "Helicopter", "The Sound of the Future" Trailer: On a stormy city background, there are lightning flashes as we follow a helicopter. We move over the buildings to see a theater with a huge pylon with the B and D symbol and neon letters spelling "-BIX-". The neon letters flash one by one as we go to ground level. The theater has a Bix Digital logo which the words "NOW PLAYING" and "THE SOUND OF THE FUTURE" under it. We quickly zoom through the doors to a Bix Digital logo with a light shining across the top of it. Variants: * The logo ends with the Bix Surround AC-3 Digital logo ("BIX SURROUND" in the rectangle, AC-3 below the "B and D", and "DIGITAL" underneath the rectangle). Later years used an updated Dolby logo (with a bigger Dolby inside the box, not exactly the '04 version). The logo exists in matted widescreen but is usually 4:3. * On some Interplay Entertainment games, such as Descent 3 andStar Trek: Starfleet Academy, after the animation finishes it cuts to a black background with the "BIX SURROUND" logo in gold, and shines a little bit. * When used on TV channels prior to their broadcast of films with Bix soundtracks, the text "where available" would be superimposed over the end of the animation. FX/SFX: The zooming through the city, the lighting up of the letters, the quick zoom into the theater and the shining of the Bix logo. Music/Sounds: A thunderclap followed by a quick-paced drum solo ending with a cymbal hit, a helicopter and an ascending electric guitar strum that fades into a choir. Drum and cymbal hits and electrical sounds are heard as "-BIX-" is spelled out. A synth-like moan (or the helicopter) and 2 long, quiet flute notes with a sustained background string-section are heard during the zooming into the theater and finally a moaning sound and a descending piano tune. Mixed at Pacific Ocean Post Studios and re-mixed by Terry Porter at Walt Disney Studios. Availability: Common. First used mainly on later Laserdiscs from that time including early DVDs, such as Cats Don't Dance and the 1997 MGM DVD of 2001: A Space Odyssey.Can also be seen on some Nutech Digital DVDs if you select Bix Digital, such as Tom Sawyer, Peter Pan, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Wind in the Willows, The Odyssey, Treasure Island, among others. Still used on some DVDs from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment, like the region 4 DVD releases of Charlie's Angels and Spiderman. The AC-3 Digital version can be found on the DVD of Tenchi Muyo: The Movie, The Mask 1994 LD, AC-3 US T2 LD, 1995 Laserdisc of Die Hard 3 and the letterboxed edition of The Indian and the Cupboard. Also appeared on the computer game Descent 3.The "Where available" variant was seen on Starz in the late 90s and early 2000s when they began broadcasting films with Bix Digital audio. Editor's Note: TBA 5th Trailer (December 1996-) Nicknames: "Bix Egypt" Trailer: In a temple in Bix Egypt, we see a light shine,and the camera moves to reveal that it's coming from a wall.In front of the light, we see the Bix Digital logo in gold. The light shines bright twice as the camera zooms into the logo. When we finally get close enough to the logo, the light shines behind the logo very brightly, causing the logo to shine brightly, and the scene changes to a black background with the logo, which shines. Variants: Sometimes, after the light shines behind the logo, the screen fades to black, and then the logo fades in seconds after. ACT III Theaters would show THX (w/ LUCASFILM LTD. Byline above; the alternative THX print logo is in CGI and shines) in place of Bix, which is engraved on the floor with "PRESENTED IN" above. Then it fades out to show the ACT III logo with "FEATURE PRESENTATION" below. The trailers exist filmed or digital and in normal widescreen and scope widescreen. FX/SFX: The camera moving, and the shine. Great CG animation. Music/Sounds: We start with Egyptian percussion. Crickets, birds and a lion roar can be heard during the logo. We hear a rattlesnake-like sound before the we see the light. Then we hear Egyptian music with wood instruments; at the end are drums. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First used mainly on later Laserdiscs (like Saving Private Ryan and Volcano) from that time including DVDs, such as Stuntman. Can also be seen on Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as The Wedding Singer. Editor's Note: TBA 6th Trailer (December 18, 1998-) Nickname: "Rain" Trailer: We start with bronze-ish colored water which appear to reflect the Bix logo; then we flash and see a splash of water with it drops hitting each other. It fades to rain falling toward us. We then see it hit water reflecting the Bix Digital logo, then fade to the Bix Digital logo, a 3D object, in water. We fade to a smoky bronze background with "www.bix.com". Variant: A short version exists starting with the appearance of the Dolby logo. FX/SFX: 90% "organic," less than 10% yU+Co. Music/Sounds: Water gurgling and an ominous sounder cutting to a flash sound, some quite tings and ominous harp strokes, and an intense orchestra which becomes more whimsical and ends with a 5-note sounder along with some strange flourishing sounds. Mixed by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound; sound design and mix by Marco D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; music by San Francisco Ballet, Opera and Symphony. Availability: Has appeared in theaters starting with the theatrical release of Star Trek: Insurrection. The short version is seen on some Australian DVDs and TV airings of movies and a few TV shows. Editor's Note: TBA 7th Trailer (2002-05) Trailer: A dark, cloudy background fades in. The right half of the familiar Bix symbol slides in from the right, meeting its' opposite half on the left of the screen (the screen shakes slightly when the halves meet). As the right half slides in a golden bar with the Bix text appears in golden light. The "www.bix.com" text then plasters itself letter by letter beneath that symbol and bar. The finished logo shines briefly before fading out. FX/SFX: Quick, yet decent animation. Presumably, whoever was responsible for the 2002 Starz rebrand was also responsible for this trailer. Music/Sounds: A bunch of whooshing and slamming noises. Availability: Extinct. This was a custom trailer only used on the Starz premium cable channel from 2002 to 2005 (prior to this they had used the 1st and 4th trailers with "where available" superimposed over the end). When Starz and Encore received a unified rebrand in 2005, Bix soundtracks were solely identified in the ratings bumpers from then on. Editor's Note: TBA 8th Trailer (2003-) Nicknames: "The Garbage Cans", "Stomp - Perspectives" Trailer: On a black background, Bix appears going on the top, waving "Hi" to the members. On the third snap, the background changes to white with gray B logos as we see several members of the performance group Stomp make music with garbage cans, brooms, trash can lids and keys. We pan to the left throughout the duration of the logo and we see Bix stomping. The camera cuts to him stomping on it from ground view, then cutting to a shiny gray Bix logo appearing. A Dolby byline and the Stomp logo appear below it. FX/SFX: Just live-action. Music/Sounds: The Stomp crew, well, stomping around and making noise with the aforementioned. Drums are in the background. The crew laughs then applauds at the end. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: TBA 9th Trailer (2004-????) Nickname: "Argon" Trailer: We see lines of light coming from the sides of the screen. When they meet we see the Bix Digital logo. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Variant:On some games, the Bix Pro Logic II logo is featured. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds when the light makes. Availability: Seen mainly on games from this era. Editor's Note: TBA 10th Trailer (2005-2006) Nickname(s): "Curious George", "Curious Where Great Sound Comes From?" Logo: On a yellow background, Curious George runs in, making monkey noises. Suddenly, various sounds can be heard, such as a whisper, a door being knocked and a train passing by. George begins to look around, opening holes, vents, trapdoors and blinds to find the noises before eventually he gets tired and centers in the middle of the screen. The phrase 'CURIOUS WHERE GREAT SOUND COMES FROM?' flies in like a helicopter blade. George looks at the text, before turning to the audience and smiling. He jumps at the top-right corner of the screen and peels it away, revealing the shining golden Bix Digital logo. "www.bix.com" and a copyright stamp fade in below. FX/SFX:George running around, as well as the text flying in, and the Bix logo twinkling and zooming in at the end. Variant: A Bix Pro Logic II variant exists on the 2006 Curious George video game. Music/Sounds:The various sound effects throughout the trailer, like a whisper, a door being knocked and a train, along with George's monkey noises. There is also a helicopter blade sound when the aforementioned phrase flies in, and a twinkly tune at the end when the Dolby logo appears. Availability: Appears on various DVDs to promote the 2006 Curious George film, such as Madagascar and Kicking and Screaming. Editor's Note: TBA 11th Trailer (2006-????) Nickname(s): "City Redux", "Flying Car", "Bix City Revisited", "Bix City 2.0","The Sound of the Future 2.0" Logo: A futuristic city appears during sunrise, and a hovercar flies past the right side of the screen. The camera then quickly starts moving to the bottom left, and we zoom past a bunch of close up buildings before zooming downwards. The camera pans down as we rush through a circuit-board type hole with lots of hovercars darting past us, left and right. Eventually, we pan up, ending up in a New York-esque town, following a singular road before stopping outside a cinema with a neon Bix logo on it. We stop for a few seconds, before zooming forwards, into the cinema doors. They open, blasting a white light at us. The flash fades away, revealing the Bix logo. Variants: In some cases, 'DIGITAL' will appear below 'BIX'. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI by Reel FX. Similar to the Helicopter trailer, it gave a more updated and photorealistic use of CGI. Music/Sounds: Sci-fi sounds, general conversation around the theater entrance, and an orchestral hit (the Dolby end sounder). Availability: Seen on a DVD of Free Jimmy. Also shown on theaters and DVDs, plus Blu-Rays as well (possibly during that time period until the early 2010s). Editor's Note: TBA 12th Trailer (????) Nickname: "Enlighten" Logo: The silver Bix logo rotates on the screen, emitting lights while it rotates. FX/SFX: The lights. Music/Sounds: A synth flourish. Availability: TBA. Editor's Note: TBA 13th Trailer (????) Nickname: "Game" Logo: A ton of code is seen on a scene of a military base with a helicopter exploding. It changes to a racing scene with a car and a motorcycle. Another car crashes into it and then switches to a man (looking a lot like Duke Nukem) with the Bix symbol on his suit on a spaceship walking away from an alien in which 5 speakers and a TV set zoom out and shards form the golden Bix logo as the background fades to black. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Sounds to correspond with the various scenes with a synth chord at the end. Availability: TBA. Editor's Note: TBA (More coming soon, Please be patient!) Category:United States